johnisdeadfandomcom-20200213-history
Lunar Children Arc
November 5th, 2015 · At 10:06pm, Drowned posted to the Skype group: “''JNBEERSPKIZFISSGINCVCVCTKNFTKTKFINGVGQ2JIZEEMQ2XKNMUWRJSIRDVIS2IJJMTERKD'' ǝɥʇ ɹǝʍusɐ sɐɥ uǝǝq ʇɥƃıɹ uı ʇouɹɟ ɟo onʎ” (Trans: “''The answer has been right in front of you xli glmph l3xsl3x''” · By 10:12pm, after trying various usernames, the ID’s used [username:thoth33/''pass'':3MrC6OLRutS}] to gain access to the Lunarchildren’s website once again, and also found their forums. November 6th, 2015 · At 1:29am, Tenebris started a video call on Skype. His screen displayed a 30min countdown timer, along with text that read: “''HURRY''”. The ID’s quickly ripped the forums to a .zip file. · By 2:00am, the LC’s forum was wiped clean (except for a single board titled: “Controller”''). There was also a new post to the LC’s main web page apologizing for the purge due to “trolls” making new accounts in the forum. · At 2:30am, the main page to johnisdead.com changed to a chat-box. SKM began to communicate with us once again. He apologizes to us, and explains that he lied to us about who he really is. The ID’s learn that he’s actually a high ranking member of the Lunar Children, and administrator of the website/forum; LiquidSaint. The full conversation with SKM can be found HERE. · At 4:23am, the ID’s chose to test their song powers, and played New Wave Bossa Nova. November 8th, 2015 · At 12:54am, a user by the name of Jarilo333 posted a thread to the LC Forums titled: “[http://lunarchildren.com/forums/thread-27.html ''I can post here now]?” It was clear that the NWBN had brought us a new character. · At 8:00pm, The ID’s used the mask of truth on Jarilo, and began to ask questions. Among some of the things learned: o He has a son named Hunter. o He is an old LC member, and was with the Moon Children before the split. o He has a brother with the “misguided”, that new the original Tenebris. (Who we believe to be user “''Spencer_23''”) November 10th, 2015 · At 3:57am, Drowned posted to the Skype group: “''somtheinsideaurfomlunarntalktothemyL. Jarilo333 knows so much more. nheisotheseems''”. · At 9:09pm, a user by the name of: “___”, posted to the LC forums: “ulmth.91-res”. The content of the post was: “[http://lunarchildren.com/forums/thread-28-post-109.html#pid109 Why don't you tell him about his son]”. The thread title translated to: “''user-19.html''”, and lead to a user called: “[http://lunarchildren.com/forums/user-19.html Jie_Lin_HunterL]”. This is Jarilo333’s son, and he’s an admin of the forum. · At 11:11pm, after searching through the saved archives of the forums, we discovered a post from Ezekielthoth33 to Hunter L.: “''I sent you an invoice Hunter, there is a task you must perform and a voice you must silence. It may be hard to break this bond, but remember who your true family is. That is all I shall say here''.” It was then realized by the ID’s that Jarilo333 might be in trouble, his son was tasked with killing him to gain promotion in the LC ranks. The ID’s spent the evening trying to convince Jarilo that his son might kill him. He displayed anger at us for speaking against Hunter, and did not heed our advice. November 11th, 2015 (Night of the final day! Undecim Nocte) · At 3:01am, Jarilo333 posted to the LC forums: “''HUUGY2ZFIE4CYULTJARUSZ2KIE4GAVBUIJIEITRRIZCGSOR5IFFVSWRPIRFUWSBR''” (Trans:“Why did you do this to me hunter”) It now appeared that Jarilo has been killed (or was already killed) by his son, Hunter L. · Ay 3:17am, Jarilo333, posted for the final time before his account was deactivated: “''Your friend is next, I can see him now, young one what was done to me shall be the terrible fate of your link. They have him now, he cannot escape alone''.” · At 3:21am, with the revelation of Tyler being captured and held by the LC, the ID’s played The Song of Soaring. (This post was quoted by user Mertap, which later counted as a second playing of the song!) · At abt. 9:00am, Tyler posted a video to his Silentdork channel, titled: “''I am doing just fine.” It appeared that he was home, safe, and found his lost necklace at the fishery. There was a hidden message in the video via search tags: “''john died you are next tyler they make choices never realize NOONECANHELpYOU”. · Sometime during the day, Ezekielthoth33 ''posted on the LC blog: “''THE HARBINGERS LINK IS MISSING. ''He is no longer in his holding area at the fishery! I have been informed he uploaded a video from his home earlier today. There is little time, and we must hurry and move in on his location! Anyone with the capability to move in for capture, do so at once!”.' · At 4:25pm, Panicked with the revelation that the LC would eventually find Tyler at his home, the ID’s played the Song of Soaring once again, to whisk Tyler to safety. (Unknowingly, this meant that the ID’s playing the SoS 3 separate times!) · At 9:01pm, unsure of the results of playing the SoS, The ID’s choose to use one last item to help Tyler. The Stone Mask was used to make Tyler invisible to the LC, should they discover him. (During an impromptu OOC Q&A, the ID’s were informed that their actions were successful in saving Tyler from the Lunar Children. Undecim Nocte was foiled by the ID’s!) November 12th, 2015 · At 9:45pm, The ID’s decided to play Epona’s Song to call Helper. · At 10:41pm, Helper made contact with us once again: “''Hello, Adventurers! It sure has been quite a while. Has everything gone well for you? Do you need assistance? Perhaps the deliverance of a package?” · It was decided by the ID’s to ask Helper to steal Tyler’s necklace, and give him the Picto Box (camera), in hopes that he would share the images he captured with us. · In Helper’s last post to us, he agreed to give us Tyler’s necklace, and drop off the Picto Box. The ID’s now await the item from Helper. December 31st, 2015 *At an unknown time, Tyler messaged the ID's on Skype. He spoke about being trapped in his girlfriend's home in Australia. The message can be read here. *The 1st cipher in his message (HEX) translated to this: "Dont worry old friend you wont be trapped here for long" *The 2nd cipher (shifted) has never been solved. February 11th, 2016 *At an unknown time, a video was uploaded to the Silent Dork youtube channel. The video was titled "Waiting", and featured a flaming background with red shaking text that flashed: "''Waiting, Friends, Masks, The Ashes". The video was tagged with: "NNN", "from beyond your world", "tenebris watches", "regiminis watches", "play again", "soon". February 12th, 2016 *At an unknown time, johnisdead.com updated. The bg-image was a recycled image, but had a Ben effigy added, and was renamed "madness.png", the bg-audio was named: "april.mp3". Hidden in the source code was: "WE SEE YOU WHOLE AGAIN SOON". February 15th, 2016 *At about 2am, the video "IMG_1426" was uploaded to lostmemory23. It features a person walking around in a wooded area examining a key and various notes, one of which features the names of significant arg characters. The description features a cipher which translated: "If you wish to be called SKM from here on, fine that is what we will call you, but before we can let you come to the fishery we need you to prove your worth to us, record yourself going to the enclosed geo coordinates, this place was the meeting grounds of who we knew as the misguided. There should be a key, this key gathered the essence of the dying remnants of that place, find it, open the last standing building in that orchard with it and film what masks remain for our archives. If you succeed you will be answering to the man who ended them for us from the inside, Elder child Mathew." (cipher was encoded in base 64, then reversed) This suggests that the video may be partial footage of SKM fulfilling the described actions. March 2nd, 2016 *At 11:04pm, ID member Eevee posted the “Postman’s Hat” in the inventory thread on the LunarChildren Forums, with a message that read: “''Hey Helper! You promised us a necklace…''”. March 10th, 2016 *At 1:17am, Drowned (#'s guy) posted a series of Binary, Hex, DEC, and OCT codes which translated to: "You played new wave bossa nova, We are glad. By chance it gave us the energy to escape far enough to speak to you all through this thin window.I am becoming more aware to consciousness. We are coming closer and closer to self realization, and I am remembering many things." *At 1:28am, #'s guy posted more code that translated to: "One of us drowned. Me drowned drowned drowned but this was before one of us was taken by a man named sikzjowned drowned drowned drowned drowned drowned. Truth." *At 1:29am, #s guy then posted: "It was not his fault. They forced him. He didn't know." *At 1:50am, #'s guy posted a series of code that read: "the man who has us wants to sell us to the who has worked amongst you all since before your inception. s a l e s m a n." *At 2:29am, #'s Guy posted more code that translated to: "The one who has us, reginimis, makes the deal. He will take john, and the harbingers shall return to (CCC). All the visions, the LOSTMEMORYs I had shown you, have been memories of what my (juzapdh) did in his search for the masks." The words in (parenthesis) are not known/decoded, so this is quite a mystery. Does this mean that #'s guy is the one we see in the (now deleted) video of a person finding a key and a list of names? And since the ID's are the "harbingers", where are we going to go back too? *At 2:53am, #'s guy posted more code: "He wanted to find the masks. He thought they had me. They had us. Have. He did their bidding to enter their ranks. He searched for it with the numbers we learned so he could find them." He then posted a youtube link of an old lostmemory video: "https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZBzODWc-t6w" He then posted more code that read: "He met with the masks and they told him what they wanted. They sent him to the Moonchildren who were already d " (We do not know what "d" represents) *At 3:14am, #'s guy posted a HEX code that was only partially deciphered to: "killed them all but left behind something important." *At 3:30am, #'s guy posted more code that translated to " He found the list and, then the key, and went to the orchard my father used to play with the children in. the gift we asked the postman to leave him IMG_1509" (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U-p6g0VqtTM) "what was in that container was once mine. He opened it and I was with him when he did" *At 3:56am #'s guy posted a code that translates to: "He returned from the orchard of the moonchildren to meet with the masks again, but then had already left for their Spire. He found the gift we asked the postman to leave him." *At 4:16am, #'s guy asked us if we wanted to see what was inside the suitcase Tyler found at the end of IMG_1509. The ID's answered YES! *At 5:21am, #'s guy posted a video: (https://youtu.be/r8-ir3L_sZ8). The video is titled: "Untitled", and features someone opening the suitcase (found at the fishery in img_1509) and finding a gasmask. *At 5:30am, #'s guy posted a code that translated to: "somethings wrong some one changed something, this never happened." *At 9:13am, new ID member "Hitro" asked #'s guy "What never happened?" *At 11:16am, #'s guy answered him by posting a binary code that translated to: "someone who plays with time has changed the story he was never given that book he gave it to the masks.", and a video titled "This Never Happened": (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EvH8cD7HoQU). This new video features the same scene as "untitled", but now the suitcase contains a book wrapped in chains with a note that reads "Don't open it". (the word " don't " is scribbled out with red ink.) March 11th, 2016 *At 4:00am, Eevee Reborn played The Song of Time in the control thread of the Lunar Children Forums. No permission was asked from other ID's, no fucks were given. March 15th, 2016 *At 2:08pm, the ID's noticed an update to johnisdead.com. The title of the main page was: "RETURN". Hidden in the source code was: "!-- --''", the image was called: "Time.gif", and the audio was called: "id.mp3" and sounded like a plane flying in the air. (''sound not confirmed) Could this mean that Tyler is returning from Australia? *At 3:09pm, ID user “Juplayp” noticed an update to page “''/key592''”. The page featured a link to a photo titled: “fva.jpg”. March 17th, 2016 *At approx. 2am, DROWNED (#'s guy) posted to the ID's Skype group: "you played song of time. The red man. He wants to take everthing. You have power I know this. Please hide us from him. Please stop him, this time he will take us, we will be offered to the salesman for trade of the burned one. SKM will be offered the salesmans conduit. his body. Save us." #'s guy posts a series of videos to the Skype chat: #(https://youtu.be/QxrohXmWIPY) #(https://youtu.be/TAAIZenvfQc) #(https://youtu.be/FfT2i3dWRlE) #(https://youtu.be/s7xTwbSe27Q) #(https://youtu.be/AZLTQI9VsQM) *At 2:14am, ID member Spirkiroid posted the Garo's Mask on the LC Forum. *At 2:30am, #'s Guy posted: "You saved us. Hid us as one of the servants of the red man. Regiminis, the title of one to govern. He was to govern the portal, as its called. And portals there are many, but they sought to organize johnisdead.com, he named it after what he did. But he was angered as all was not according to plan. This was only to taunt his destined kill: The link." : Eevee Reborn asked: "The link? Tyler?" "Yes." : Oceanstuck asked: "Do you have an idea what the plan was?" "I cannot be sure. I know the woman of the clock tower knows more but she is frightened of returning to the portal." : Thorin asked: "Rosa?" "Yes she has been once called this." : ARG Dov asked: "What is she called now?" "Many things. They. He wished to make a great sacrifice to the mother. It wishes to consume. Consume everything. Their first plan was with the first portal yshdt.com, but due to what they called the harbingers, this plan failed years ago in your time before many could ascend to it." : Thorin asked: "Do you know who the harbringers are?" "All of you. The warriors of hubris before he lost himself. They have many now. Too many. The masks. The Children. So many they have, that they could not keep them confined to johnisdead. You have seen what happened to lunarchildren.com. Their pride stops them from admitting their failure." *At 2:52am, Eevee checked lunarchildren.com and discovered that the last post from 11/11/15 was deleted. (The post stating Tyler had escaped.) *At 2:55am, #'s Guy posted: "There was a time in which the red man took me to be traded to the salesman. To be rid of the burned one as he was meant to be the red mans conduit and take me once more." :: :: Eevee Reborn asked: "Will you be safe for long?" "Rosa has already spoken. You have only prolonged the inevitable. The salesman wants two things from red man; a body in exchange for the burned one, and MUCH more power than he has now." :: Thorin asked: "Why is the burned one important?" "The masks tell many lies, but between lies hides truth. Amongst their now twisted lore it is a truth that one who ascends can be promised much more power if they have what is deemed a conduit.A conduit is one who has been killed as a result of their own assention. However beings beyond all of us may take sacrifices as conduits when lowering to our realms." :: Eevee Reborn asked: "So was john a sacrifice conduit?" "By mistake yes. The one who plays with time is laughing. The father spoke with beings beyond all of us during that year before that day. Before Patrem became bound to his vessel and before I could breath once more." :: Eevee Reborn asked: "What can you tell us about Patrem?" "Patrem spoke to them and said 'He must be sacrificed to the mother as I have watched his existence break many things in my time, he will be used by regiminis as a conduit' I hate him. I will not talk about him." *At 2:59am, Drowned made his last post of the night: "Regiminis. qmmri://mgfyiwfml.pzzpwl.jzx/#fnmz/ly/vlst". The cipher decodes to: https://translate.google.com/#auto/en/kevi. Kevi=Governing. The general consesus now, is that Kevin is Regiminis. *At an unknown time, a new video was uploaded to the lostmemory youtube channel: (https://youtu.be/zmXkpyyX8YM) March 23rd, 2016 *At 9:10pm, DROWNED (#'s guy) posted to the ID Skype group: "I am sorry that this cannot be changed, but the time is coming, it is nearly here. Sam will be spared, you managed this. You really do have the gift to change things. We are sorry." *At 9:13pm DROWNED left the ID Skype group. March 24th, 2016 *At 4:26pm, ID member Spirkiroid discovered a new video posted to the Silentdork youtube channel: (https://youtu.be/BsB1bD_5R88). The video is titled "Regiminis" featured several ciphers in the description box. Through trial and error, the ciphers eventually decoded to a new page on lunarchildren: "http://lunarchildren.com/?page_id=324" This new page is password protected, and we do not have access as of yet. (see 5/23/16 for password). The video itself had dial tones that decoded to: "Dont listen to him, its me john, his mask, ill talk later", and had an SSTV that decoded to two images: (01) and (02). The youtube source code had a hidden message: "Your old friend, malagasy, https://translate.google.com/#mg/en/kevi". April 1st, 2016 *At 2:20pm, a user on the Lunar Children Forum named Sheepdog (Profile link: http://lunarchildren.com/forums/user-20.html) posted a thread titled: "Whats going on in here? "(since deleted). :: :: The initial post: "I know you people are in here so just be chill about it and let me know whats happening, I have some information for all of you right now that you might wanna hear." :: Second post: "Im not really sure how I have managed to get access to this place while no one else can, but I see you guys used that power that is held here a bit. Things have been.... going... I guess you could say, here at the lunar spire still despite various screw ups and the hole 11/11 flop. But your last song actually did something goodish and badish both both sides standards. Tyler was brought through one of the parallelos and then back to the fishery, idk exactly what happened to him there but he proceeded to run right back to his house. He is held up in there now and some of the children are trying to keep an eye on him but something there wont let us get any closer, something kind of fuckin freaky to say the least. We can hear him in there in his house but we can't see him. But I am sure he is ok for now''."'' :: Third Post: "I never have in terms of the torture and blood sacrifices. But the way they treated this Tyler guy was just a bit much. We nearly killed him multiple times, and that point where we held him in a trunk for a couple days was going overboard." *A new page was discovered on the Lunar Children website: "Auxiliatis" http://lunarchildren.com/terminology/auxiliatis/. :: :: "One of the Absque Fascie from before the time of mankind. Her most sacred assistant, responsible of the deliverance of her testament unto man in the early times, and the movement of her word throughout her own parallelos, on her behalf. He could move all things in her stead, the only thing he could not move on her behalf was anything comprised only of the essence of her power alone. :: At the sacred time when Luna was to send an ambassador of her parallelos to help guide humanity to her light, he was commanded by Luna to perform this task. But he refused, desiring to partake in the ways of the overworld more than his obligation to Mother. :: “Why and wherefore dost you bid this of me? I hath served thee and thy kingdom since my creation. I wished to partake for but a moment in the ways of man, and yet here you trap me to this right? Nay, give this power not to me but unto my brother.” -Auxiliatis response to Luna’s final request of him quoted from the Libro Lunarus :: Furious with his disobedience, she cast him to the parallelos he desired. Only for him to be subject to eternal servitude of all those who dwell in it. That being said, he will give his service to us, but for his treason unto mother his name alone is considered taboo. Call upon him only in times of absolute desperate need, or when invocation of True Father Patrem or Tenebris Link is not possible, and only with the permission and observation of an elder member or Father Vincent''."'' May 23rd, 2016 *At an unknown time, a video was uploaded to Tyler’s Youtube channel. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G7D5ukv4LLg. The title was: 5646, and the description was a HEX / corrupted binary/ OCT combo that translated to: “''you must keep moving tyler. do not let you win. we are late for someone birthday''” There was also a message hidden in the tags: “I AM IN CONTROL OF EVERY ASPECT OF YOUR BEING. DO NOT THINK FOR ONE MOMENT YOUR CONTINUED STRUGGLE IS NOTHIMG NORE THAN A GAME FOR YOU” *ID member Thorin transcribed the messages within the YouTube video: “http://internetdetectives.tumblr.com/post/144832302873/5646-transcript”. *A new page was discovered on the LC website: “http://lunarchildren.com/happybirthday/” The password is: “''4277924784329236''”. This new paage has an image: “http://johnisdead.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Images?file=Family.jpg”, and a message: “''Father why couldn’t she make it to the picture? Your Mother? She is sleeping, but worry not Benjamen as her awakening is coming soon, even now ones from beyond these parallels speak to me. They told me not to listen to “kelbris” anymore and to stay with them. I am no longer Kelbris, that was my fools name. As I said before do not listen to the misguided, merely dwell with them. Our time is coming soon, while they flounder about, we shall soon bring the times of the mother to this forsaken land. Now let us go inside, I obtained for you the game device you wanted and a nice game as well, alas the label seemed to be torn. None the less, happy birthday my son. I love you dad. Hurry there is much to be done in the coming days, inside at once.” June 22nd, 2016 *At 5:14pm, the ID's discovered an update to johnisdead.com. The main page was renamed: "''Reunion", the bg-image was named: "reunion.png", and the audio was named "threevoices.mp3". Hidden in the source was: "Don't Fall". **(image: http://internetdetectives.tumblr.com/post/146484027683/reunionpng) In the upper left of the image was a string of BINARY that translated to: "Merging times". **(The audio: http://internetdetectives.tumblr.com/post/146484393383/unknown-threevoicesmp3) *At 5:29pm, the ID's discovered: (http://johnisdead.com/hole/fall/N/). Hidden in the source code was: "bcd" and "zip". *The ID'd discovered: (http://www.johnisdead.com/hole/fall/N/clue.ogg) an SSTV that translated to an image (image: http://internetdetectives.tumblr.com/post/146484837668/httpjohnisdeadcomholefallnclueogg-sstv). The image had text that read: "Cvpgherf ubyq bar gubhfnaq jbeqf Ernq Gurz". (Translated by ID-Mike: "Pictures hold one thousand words Read Them"). *At 5:38, the ID's discovered: (www.johnisdead.com/hole/fall/N/bcd.zip) a file titled bcd.zip (password: lostmemory). This file contained a .bmp image (titled: _.bmp) the file is corrupted and cannot be opened (but the source of the image reads: "Still looking for answers? Who do you think I am?") and .txt file that reads: "Were you expecting a reward? A hint? Something to help you in this pointless struggle you have placed yourself in? You are in error, it will be amusing watching you all this time. Just as before you wont understand until its too late." *At 5:50pm, An update to (http://www.johnisdead.com/tyler/) was noticed. A new BG-image displayed a distorted image of BEN. (http://internetdetectives.tumblr.com/post/146485369158/eyesjpg." June 23rd, 2016 *At 7:36pm, the ID's discovered a video uploaded to Tyler's youtube account (Silent Dork: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zDrHco23_50) Hidden audio in the video reads: #1st beginning part - "oh john had not yet been cast into prison, you shouldn't have" #2nd part - "but ER(not sure) come in with (mumble), when the true worshippers have worshipped father in spirit hand in truth for the father he'd give such to worship him" #3rd part - "(crying is audible during certain segments) please go away, please, please go away, p-please go away, please, p-please go away, i- go away, please. please stop.. knocking. please.. stop.. FUCKING knocking." *At an unknown time, several updates were noticed on lunarnarchildren.com: #http://lunarchildren.com/2016/03/01/everyone-come-immediately-to-the-top-floor-of-the-spire/ #http://lunarchildren.com/2016/03/02/success/ #http://lunarchildren.com/2016/04/24/why/ #http://lunarchildren.com/2016/04/23/528/ #http://lunarchildren.com/2016/04/30/if-anyone-is-still-out-there/ #http://lunarchildren.com/2016/06/23/update-3/ (Password: "mhftt") #http://lunarchildren.com/2016/06/23/524/ *At an unknown time, Silentdork uploaded another video titled: "3" (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2teBBl1Ixm8). The video featured laughing sounds, and a very dark screen with and unkown faded image. No messages were in the source, and nothing was written in the description. It is at this point that JID goes on hiatus and youshouldnthavedonethat.net goes live. This is the end of the Lunar Children Arc Category:Arcs Category:Timelines Category:Lunar Children Arc